


you don’t need poltergeists for sidekicks

by dallontines



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Could be seen as platonic, M/M, So... the usual, and ryans spooked, theyre staying in a demon house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dallontines/pseuds/dallontines
Summary: ryan has no idea how shane can sleep so peacefully in fucking demon houses.





	you don’t need poltergeists for sidekicks

**Author's Note:**

> based on the “i don’t care, i’m moving closer to you” in the sallie house. lower case intended.

ryan’s heart is beating out of his chest. the silence envelopes him, and what starts as a looming bad feeling in the pit of his stomach turns into a suffocating fear. he lies there, blankets up to his nose like an over the top cartoon, his wide eyes scanning the rotting worse-for-wear home. 

all ryan hears is shane’s steady breathing, the white noise it creates being broken every so often by the house creaking or something that sounds like a whisper.

he knows his eyes are playing tricks on him, but it’s hard to deny what’s right in front of you. he screws his eyes shut, pretends he’s somewhere else, but his brain flashes images of a looming creature watching him, and he decides that having his eyes open is the better idea.

he finds himself scooting closer to shane. he can’t help it. shane’s warm, and big, and calm. ryan has no idea how someone could possibly be so peaceful in a place like this, but it helped to ease ryan’s nerves, even if just a little bit. 

shane’s bizarre and complete lack of fear; it hasn’t rubbed off on ryan, per se, but it acts as a shield for ryan in a way, he thinks. 

ryan tries to calm his rapidly beating heart by breathing in and out along with shane. he moves closer.

“shane?” ryan says, his voice sounding way too loud to his own ears. 

shane stirs a little bit, and lets out a groan, turning his head in a sleepy haze to face ryan’s general direction. “nngh?”

shane’s grumpy, but so familiar, and it feels so damn good to hear a voice other than the faint whispers in this house that ryan can’t quite make out. 

shane raises his eyebrows expectantly, his face screaming impatience.

“uh.” ryan suddenly feels really stupid. “i was scared. i guess.”

he feels stupid, but that’s so much better than feeling afraid. 

shane sighs, and turns to his side. “go to bed.” he throws an arm around ryan, pulling him close to his chest and easily drifts back to sleep.

ryan’s heart is beating out of his chest, and it’s not because he’s scared.


End file.
